Red Yarn
by Lhyn
Summary: [AU] Sakura tidak menginginkan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Semenjak ia mengenal sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kehidupannya berubah total./SasuSaku/warning inside/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Red Yarn**

 **Disclaimer © Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : AU. Mature Content. Not Childern. Typho/MissTypho.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa yang-lepaskan !"

Seorang gadis berambut _soft-pink_ sebahu di seret paksa oleh dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam. Sementara di belakangnya ada pria paruh baya berjalan mengikuti langkah orang di depannya.

" _Otou-san_! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Suruh mereka melepaskanku !" gadis itu menatap tajam pria paruh baya yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Pria itu hanya diam tanpa ada ekspresi berarti. Gadis malang itu menatap kecewa pria yang di panggil 'ayah' olehnya.

"Lepaskan aku !"

Gadis itu terus meronta. Ia merasa ketakutan saat melewati koridor rumah yang tampak gelap. Gadis itu di seret ke salah satu ruangan disana. Ruangan itu lebar dan gelap. Hanya cahaya rembulan yang menerobos melalui balkon.

Di depan balkon itu ada meja dengan kursi yang membelakanginya. Gadis itu di dorong paksa memasuki ruangan itu sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia segera berdiri dan menatap tajam siapa sosok di balik kursi itu.

"Haruno Sakura ?"

Nada datar, dingin nan dalam terdengar di dalam ruangan remang-remang tersebut. Perlahan kursi itu berputar dan kini menghadap ke arah dirinya.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu menatap tajam siapa orang yang duduk di kursi itu. Wajahnya tertutup bayang-bayang kegelapan karena posisinya membelakangi cahaya bulan.

Di tambah cahaya di dalam ruangan itu remang-remang. Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lihat kecuali dirinya dan meja di hadapannya.

"Sesuai perjanjian, Haruno Kizashi. Dalam waktu satu tahun kau tidak bisa mengembalikan uang yang kau pinjam. Maka akan ada yang aku ambil."

Kizashi diam tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Kecuali Sakura yang menahan amarahnya. "Apa maksudmu ?! Kau pikir kau siapa ? Jika kau menagih hutang, bukan seperti ini caranya."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berbicara !"

"Persetanan dengan ucapanmu." Sakura menghentakan kakinya kasar dan segera pergi berniat keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

Namun dua penjaga kembali menahannya dan menyeretnya kembali ke depan meja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?! _Otou-san_ lakukan sesuatu !"

Kizashi merunduk menghindari tatapan nanar Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

" _Otou-san_ !"

Sakura menyentakan kedua tangannya agar pegangan dua orang penjaga ini lepas. "Lepaskan brengsek !" pegangan itu terlepas.

 **Brakk**

Sakura menggebrak meja sosok pria dengan rupa tak jelas di depannya. "Apa maumu ? Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar hutang _Otou-san_ bisa lunas ?!"

Sosok itu menyerigai namun tak terlihat oleh mata Sakura. "Mudah saja." pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah map merah di hadapan Sakura. "Tanda tangani itu dan masalahku dengan Kizashi selesai."

"Hanya seperti itu ?" Sakura merebut map itu dan segera membaca dengan teliti di ruangan gelap itu. Mata _emerald_ -nya membulat. "Kau gila !" ia membanting map tersebut di atas meja.

"Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu."

 **Bugh**

"Akh !"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya begitu mendengar ringisan di belakang tubuhnya. Ia menatap Kizashi yang tersungkur di lantai. " _Otou-san_!" ingin Sakura mendekat ke Kizashi namun ia di tahan oleh dua orang penjaga.

"Bagaimana, Haruno Sakura ?"

"Kau licik !"

Sekecewa apapun Sakura kepada Kizashi. Semarah dan sebenci apapun kepada pria itu. Ia tidak tega melihat ayahnya di pukul.

"Ada dua pilihan yang bisa kau ambil, Sakura."

Sakura menatap tajam sosok di depannya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Melihat Kizashi sekarat di depanmu, atau menikah denganku."

"Kau..." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Benar-benar licik." Sakura menyahut bolpoin yang di ulurkan pria itu dan menandatangai isi map tersebut. Di bantingnya keras bolpoin itu.

"Hn, antar Kizashi pulang. Dan kau !" sosok itu menatap ke arah Sakura. "Selamat datang di kehidupan barumu."

Kizashi menatap nanar sosok dalam kegelapan itu yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Senang berbisnis denganmu, Haruno."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura duduk terdiam di kamar yang begitu luas. Kamar mewah bercat putih. Hawa dingin dari _Air Conditioner_ itu membuatnya bergidik.

Dua jam lalu, setelah ia menandatangani isi dari sebuah map yang ternyata adalah surat pernikahan. Ia di seret paksa ke dalam sebuah kamar dan di biarkan sendirian di dalam kamar itu.

Bahkan Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang ia nikahi. Sakura takut jika yang ia nikahi adalah orang tua mesum yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

Demi apapun, Sakura masih perawan dan ia tidak rela jika yang mengambilnya adalah pria paruh baya.

 **Cklek**

Seseorang menerobos masuk membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke pintu. Nafasnya mendadak sesak melihat pria paruh baya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Mungkinkah dia yang ia nikahi ?

Sakura merasa ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saja begitu melihat kenyataan yang pahit.

"Sakura- _sama_."

Sakura bernafas lega begitu mendengar namanya di panggil sopan oleh pria itu. Itu jelas bukan sosok yang ia nikahi.

"Ada apa ?"

"Anda di perintah tuan muda untuk kebawah, makan malam telah siap."

Perintah katanya ?

Sakura tidak sudi di perintah, apalagi dengan iblis seperti itu. Sakura menatap tajam pria itu. "Bilang pada tuanmu. Aku tidak mau makan dengan bajingan seperti dia." Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Dan satu lagi. Haruno Sakura tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun !"

"Tapi-"

"Keluar."

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Merasakan kenyamanan di punggungnya. Ia sungguh lelah dan lapar, akan tetapi ucapan dari sosok pria yang Sakura duga itu pelayan benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Lagi pula si tuan muda itu tidak berhak memerintahnya. Jika ia meminta baik-baik, Sakura juga pasti akan turun.

"Kau benar-benar membantah ucapanku."

Sakura berjengit dan segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menggantikan sosok pria tua tadi.

Sosok yang mungkin sebaya dengannya. Memiliki paras tampan dengan mata _Onyx_ yang tajam. Rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang. Memakai kemeja hitam polos dengan celana jins hitam.

"Siapa kau ?!"

Pria itu berdecih. Ia mendorong asal pintu kamar tersebut hingga tertutup rapat dengan suara jeplakan yang pelan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, suamimu."

"Kau iblis itu."

"Mulutmu." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. "Makan."

Sakura menyentakan tangannya. "Tidak mau."

"Aku tidak suka di bantah."

"Dan aku tidak suka di perintah."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Membuang jauh emosinya, jangan sampai di lampiaskan pada sosok mungil yang berdiri menantang di hadapannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menarik paksa Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sakura meronta begitu ia menuruni anak tangga.

"Lepaskan aku !"

"Apa susahnya mengisi perutmu sendiri ?"

Sakura menatap kesal sosok berambut mencuat di hadapannya. "Susah karena kau memerintahku !"

Sakura di hempaskan paksa untuk duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Sasuke masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Makan."

Sakura mengendus kesal sebelum memutuskan untuk makan. Mengabaikan sosok Sasuke yang diam menatapnya.

"Mulai hari ini kau tinggal disini, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah atau menghubungi siapapun."

Sakura tersedak makanannya begitu ia ingin memprotes ucapan Sasuke. Segera ia meneguk segelas air hingga tandas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke marah. "Kau tidak berhak memerintahku !"

"Kau istriku sekarang."

"Persetanan." Sakura segera berdiri. Selera makannya menghilang begitu saja. Segera ia melangkah kembali ke kamar yang ia tempati.

Baru tiga langkah tubuhnya di tarik kasar. Beberapa saat ia berjengit begitu merasakan tubuhya melayang dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan punggungnya sakit.

Suara pecahan kaca pun terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan itu.

Demi apapun, kini Sakura terlentang di atas meja yang masih untuh dengan berbagai macam makanan. Ia bisa merasakan sup panas yang tumpah menyakiti kakinya.

Bahkan rasa perih akibat goresan pisau pun terasa sangat menyakitkan ketika bersinggung dengan sup panas.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi ucapanku. Dan aku tidak suka di bantah, kau paham itu ?"

Sakura merunduk tidak menatap Sasuke yang menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Ia menangis merasakan sakit di kakinya. Kakinya terasa melepuh karena sup tadi.

"Kau mendengarkanku ?!"

"Sakit..."

Rintihan Sakura membuat Sasuke menyengitkan alisnya. Ia sedikit tersentak sebelum melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berdiri tegak di hadapan Sakura yang kini duduk bersipuh di atas meja.

"Kau..." Sasuke diam menatap kaki Sakura yang berdarah dan memerah. Pakaian gadis itu pun kotor dengan noda makanan dan tumpahan sup.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Meski ia berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih merasakan sakit di kakinya. Ia kembali ke kamar tadi. Ia tidak tahu di mana jalan keluarnya.

Sakura menangis sesegukan begitu berada di kamar. Ia meringkuk di samping ranjang. Tidak berani untuk duduk di atas ranjang dengan pakaian kotor seperti ini.

Hingga seseorang menarik pelan kakinya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap sosok Sasuke yang kini membersihkan luka di kakinya.

Ia ingin menarik kembali kakinya tapi Sasuke memegangnya dengan erat. Sasuke meraih rensleting dress milik Sakura. Di turunkannya rensleting itu membuat dress itu longgar.

"Apa yang-"

"Besihkan dirimu. Aku akan mengobatimu setelah mandi." Sasuke segera beranjak. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Akanku siapkan air hangat untukmu."

Sakura hanya diam dengan tangan menahan dressnya di depan dada. Ia mengawasi semua pergerakan Sasuke. Pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya setelah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Gadis itu kembali menatap kakinya yang melepuh dengan darah yang mulai mengering. Lalu kembali menatap sosok yang kini telah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pria itu berjongkok di sampingnya dan dengan santai menarik lepas dress Sakura. Sakura memekik dan segera menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

Tanpa menjawab pria itu menggendong tubuh Sakura yang sepenuhnya telanjang menuju ke kamar mandi.

Di dalam bathtub sudah terisi air hangat. Sasuke dengan perlahan menurunkan tubuh Sakura ke dalam bathtub. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di dalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perban itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati membalut betis Sakura yang terluka. Sakura diam mengamati Sasuke yang berjongkok di bawahnya. Pria itu dengan telaten membalut kakinya dengan perban.

Sasuke segera menurunkan kaki Sakura dari pahanya begitu perban sudah terbalut rapi di kaki gadis itu. Ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi dengan kotak P3K di tangannya.

Pria itu melirik Sakura begitu ia sudah sampai pada ambang pintu. "Kau, istirahatlah. Harimu masih panjang."

Sakura diam menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ia termenung mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Harinya masih panjang ? Sakura tertawa sinis. Seolah ia menertawakan nasibnya yang seperti ini.

Apa Sasuke sedang mengatakan jika Sakura akan terus disini ? Mengalami nasib buruk yang tidak ada habisnya.

Jika iya, maka Selamat Datang di Neraka...

...Uchiha Sakura. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continuen-**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menatap kakinya yang terbalut perban. Ia mulai teringat sosok pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria itu pasti bukanlah orang biasa. Di lihat dari tatapannya yang tajam dan perlakuannya yang tegas dan kejam. Dia orang yang memiliki hati yang dingin.

 **Tok tok**

 _'Sakura-sama, sarapan anda sudah siap.'_

Terdengar suara dari luar kamar yang ia tempati. "Uchiha Sasuke dimana ?"

 _'Uchiha-sama sudah berangkat dari jam enam tadi.'_

Jam enam ?

Sakura melirik jam digital di atas meja. Sudah jam setengah delapan. Sakura bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Setidaknya pagi ini tidak ada sosok iblis itu.

Sakura meraih ponselnya yang terletak di samping jam digital. Setelah kejadian semalam, ia tidak mungkin berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh. Ia harus tahu apa yang membuat Haruno Kizashi tega menjualnya.

 **Tut**

 _'Halo ?'_

Suara seorang gadis yang sangat Sakura kenal terdengar dari seberang sana. "Ajisai, ini aku Haruno Sakura. Apa yang terjadi di rumah ?"

 _'Sakura-sama ? Syukurlah anda selamat.'_

Sakura menyengitkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Ajisai. Memangnya ia selamat dari apa ?

"Ada apa ?"

 _'Sakura-sama, semalam terjadi kekacauan besar di rumah. Ada beberapa orang mencari anda, mereka bilang jika Kizashi-sama tidak menyerah maka ia akan menjual anda ke sebuah bar.'_

Sakura terdiam, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Bukankah dia sudah di jual oleh ayahnya, lalu siapa yang mencarinya ? Siapa yang akan menjualnya lagi ?

"Lalu dimana _Otou-san_ ?"

 _'Saya tidak tahu, semalam beliau tidak kembali ke rumah.'_

Sakura terdiam, ada perasaan marah di hatinya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia mulai menurunkan ponselnya dan melemparnya asal ke atas ranjang.

Hanya ada satu orang yang ada di pikirannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." gumannya dengan nada tertahan.

Ia segera turun, ia harus mencari sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sudah setuju menikahi pria iblis itu tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak melepaskan ayahnya ?

"Sakura- _sama_ sarapan anda- Sakura- _sama_ ! Anda mau kemana ?!" suara teriakan dari salah satu pelayan tidak membuat Sakura berhenti. "Sakura- _sama_ , anda tidak boleh keluar dari rumah. Jika Uchiha- _sama_ tahu, anda bisa mendapatkan masalah."

Sakura tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana ia bisa pergi ke Uchiha Group saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki yang hanya berbalut sandal slop berudu berwarna putih itu menapaki halaman sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

Sakura sejenak takjub dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia segera melangkah tergesah memasuki gedung tersebut. Menuju ke tempat resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya sang resepsionis dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Presdir memang ada di kantornya, tapi beliau sedang sibuk."

Sibuk eh ?

"Dimana ruangannya ?"

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi presdir benar-benar sibuk." sang resepsionis kembali menolak membuat Sakura geram. Ia pun melangkah menuju lift.

"Nona ? Tunggu ! Anda tidak boleh-"

Belum selesai berbicara, Sakura masuk ke dalam lift dan segera menutup pintu liftnya. Mengabaikan siapapun yang melarangnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit ia mencari ruangan milik Sasuke, akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan tersebut. Sakura membuka asal pintu tersebut dan terpampanglah di sana sosok pria tampan yang duduk di belakang meja.

Menatap tidak suka pada siapa yang menerobos pintunya tanpa izin. Namun tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan kaget bercampur heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tajam.

Sakura masuk dan menutup asal pintu tersebut. Ia melangkah tergesah dan berhenti di depan meja Sasuke. "Ku tanya padamu, dimana _Otou-san_ ?"

"Apa ?"

"Jawab, Uchiha Sasuke." Paksa Sakura dengan nada marah yang tertahan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku ?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya seraya menatap Sakura datar.

"Karena semalam ia tidak pulang, bukankah kau bilang urusanmu dengan Haruno Kizashi selesai ? Kenapa kau tidak memulangkannya ?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Kau berpikir aku yang menyembunyikan Haruno Kizashi ?"

"Jika bukan kau siapa lagi ?!"

Sasuke menggeram pelan lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu terhuyung jatuh ke pangkuan Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu mencengkram dagu Sakura.

"Dengar baik-baik, Uchiha Sakura. Apa yang terjadi dengan Haruno Kizashi bukanlah urusanmu." ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin dan tajam.

"Kau-"

 **Brukk**

Sakura memekik begitu Sasuke mendorongnya jatuh dari pangkuan pria itu. Sakura menggeram menatap Sasuke dari bawah meja.

"Apa yang-"

"Tutup mulutmu jika kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Suara pintu berdecit menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Maaf telah menyita waktu anda, Uchiha- _sama_."

Sakura semakin terdiam kaku mendengar suara seorang pria yang berbicara akrab kepada Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar familiar di telingannya.

"Apa yang membuat anda datang kemari, Hyuuga- _san_ ?"

Hyuuga ?

Jangan bilang Hyuuga itu adalah-

"Mengenai Direktur Haruno Kizashi, dia mengundurkan diri dari HR Enterprise. Dan saya menggantikannya."

Gadis musim semi itu membeku. Ia tidak pernah tau jika Ayahnya berhenti dari perusahaan yang mereka dirikan dari nol. Kenapa ayahnya bisa melepaskan perusahaan keluarga kepada sosok Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Ini proposal yang belum sempat ia berikan kepada anda. Mohon kerja samanya."

Ruangan itu pun hening sepeninggalan pria Hyuuga tersebut. Sakura masih duduk bersipuh mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa-"

"Akan ku beritahu garis besarnya." sahut Sasuke seraya mengundurkan kursinya. Ia menatap datar Sakura yang tampak syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Haruno Kizashi terjebak hutang besar, jika dia tidak melunasinya. Sebagai gantinya kau akan di jual ke tempat hiburan malam. Jika aku tidak datang, mungkin kau sudah ada di salah satu kamar pria hidung belang."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan amarah yang membuncah. "Lalu ? Apa bedanya denganmu ?"

"Hn ?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. " _Otou-san_ menjualku padamu. Apa bedanya dengan mereka ?"

Sasuke tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura. "Apa aku pernah menyentuhmu ?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berdiri menatap penuh amarah pada Sasuke. "Kau memang tidak menyentuhku. Tidak, belum menyentuhku. Tapi cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi."

Pria Uchiha itu berdecih menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Tentu saja, kau istriku sekarang."

Sakura terdiam tidak bisa membalas. Ia merutuki sebuah kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia hapus ini. Ingin sekali ia menangis.

"HR Enterprise, kau menginginkannya lagi ?"

Sakura mendongkak menatap Sasuke, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya. "Sekalipun aku menginginkannya, apa yang bisa aku lakukan ?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi merebut perusahaan itu secara paksa. Jika kau menginginkannya, aku bisa mengambilnya."

Sakura tertawa sinis. Mengambilnya ? Benar-benar Uchiha yang sombong. Mengambil sebuah perusahaan besar seperti mengambil permen di sebuah toples. Tapi Sakura tidak bodoh, pasti ada sesuatu yang di inginkan sosok pria dingin ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?"

"Hn ?"

"Aku tahu ini bukanlah sesuatu yang cuma-cuma, kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku." ujar Sakura dengan nada yang malas.

"Cukup satu, lakukan tugasmu sebagai istri."

Sakura mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri ? Apa maksudnya ia harus mencuci, memasak, membersihkan rumah ? Atau jangan bilang-

Sakura bergidik menatap serigaian milik Sasuke. Seolah Sasuke tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak hanya butuh seorang wanita pendamping, Sakura. Aku juga butuh pewaris. Kau bisa kan ?"

Pilihan yang sangat menjebak. Benar-benar dua pilihan yang tidak menguntungkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi melirik sosok nona muda yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Lalu ia kembali fokus pada jalan raya yang ada di depan.

Semenjak keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, gadis itu diam tidak berbicara apa-apa. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sakura- _sama_ ?"

Gadis itu tersentak lalu menatap matanya dari kaca sepion mobil. "Tidak ada."

Kakashi diam tidak bertanya kembali. Meski Sakura bilang tidak ada, tapi dia tahu jika telah terjadi sesuatu tadi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sosok pria paruh baya itu menatap kaku pada layar laptop di depannya. Ia duduk dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Urat-urat nadinya mengejang pertanda ia sedang menahan amarah.

"Temukan Haruno Kizashi. Cari dia dan seret ke sini." ujarnya memberi perintah pada sosok bawahan di depan mejanya.

Hyuuga Hiashi membuang nafas kasar. Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke depan kaca jendela. Menatap ke luar gedung tersebut.

Pikirannya penuh dengan sebuah rencana licik untuk menyingkirkan saingannya. Ia memiliki prinsip dimana ia harus membersihkan semua yang menjadi penghalang jalannya.

Haruno Kizashi pun harus di singkirkan atau ia akan jadi bomerang baginya. Terlebih lagi putri dari orang itu, entah dimana dia sekarang. Ia harus mencari sosok Haruno Sakura. Sosok nona muda sombong itu tidak bisa di remehkan.

Lalu mengenai kerja sama dengan Uchiha Group sepertinya sukses.

Ah, tunggu sebentar.

Hiashi menyerigai. Anak kedua, Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok Presdir bukan ? Jika ia bisa mendapatkan hati dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia tidak hanya mendapatkan HR Enterprise, tapi Uchiha Group pun ada di jangkauannya.

 **Cklek**

" _Otou-sama_ , aku membawakanmu makan siang." Hiashi menoleh ke arah pintu menatap wajah anaknya yang begitu anggun.

Semua rencananya sudah tersusun rapi di kepalanya. Ia pun tersenyum manis pada putrinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura benar-benar bosan di rumah yang megah ini. Ia hanya sendirian disini, tidak ada teman mengobrol sama sekali. Sudah seminggu ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Dan lagi, ia bahkan tidak bisa berbelanja keluar.

Semua pakaian sudah ada di lemarinya. Apa yang ia butuhkan semua ada di sini. Bahkan untuk menelpon pun ia di batasi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi orang yang ada di rumahnya.

Setidaknya ia tidak melihat Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Perancis. Ia bisa bernafas lega untuk sesaat.

 **Cklek**

Sakura berjengit bangun menatap ke pintu. Nafasnya terhenti sesaat melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

Oh sial. Baru saja ia berpikir bisa bernafas lega. Kenapa cepat sekali ia kembali ? Pria yang menjadi sosok suaminya itu berjalan ke kamar mandi seraya melepas jasnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan letih.

Apa perjalanan bisnisnya berjalan lancar ?

Sakura mengutuk dirinya, untuk apa ia harus peduli pada pria itu ? Masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Sakura kembali merebahkan tubuhnya seraya melirik jam digital di sampingnya.

Masih jam sepuluh pagi. Bagaimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya ini ? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

 **Bruk**

Sakura melotot menatap horor pada sosok yang seenaknya berbaring membelakangi di sampingnya. Sakura bangun terduduk menatap tidak percaya.

"Apa yang-"

"Diamlah, bangunkan aku jika sudah jam tiga." guman Sasuke.

Sepertinya pria itu benar-benar lelah. Sakura kembali berbaring memandangi punggung tegap suaminya. Ini lucu, di umurnya yang ke duapuluh tiga tahun ia mendapatkan sosok seorang suami.

Pria tampan dan kaya raya, benar-benar sosok suami idaman. Sakura mungkin bisa jatuh cinta pada sosok ini, jika saja pertemuan awal mereka berjalan dengan normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nggh~"

Sakura melenguh dari tidurnya. Ia pun mulai bangun bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Berapa lama ia tertidur.

"Sudah bangun ?"

Sakura menatap sayu sosok pria yang tampak rapi dengan celana jins berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru gelap. Mau kemana pria itu ?

"Jam berapa ini ?"

Pria itu mengendus. "Setengah enam, bukankah aku menyuruhku membangunkanku jam tiga ?"

Sakura berdecak kecal merespon ucapan Sasuke. Lihatlah pria itu, tampak segar dan menggoda. Berbanding balik dengan dirinya yang masih acak-acakan.

"Tidak ada nona muda yang tidur siang selama delapan jam."

Pria ini sungguh ingin berdebat dengannya, kah ? Semangat sekali memulai peperangan. Dimanakah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak lelah tadi ?

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu lalu turun untuk makan. Ada tamu malam ini, kau harus menemuinya." Sasuke kembali menjadi sosok yang tegas. Pria itu menghilang dari balik pintu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatap malas ke arah pintu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ruang makan itu tampak tenang, hanya di isi suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"Mengenai kerja sama perusahaan kita." sosok pria berambut coklat memulai pembicaraan. Ia menatap sosok pria muda yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu beralih menatap sosok pria paru baya yang ada di ujung meja.

"Bagaimana jika kita juga mengadakan pernikahan, agar kerja sama kita semakin mudah ?"

Sosok pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu tidak merespon secepatnya. Ia dengan tenang meneguk air yang ada di gelasnya lalu menatap Hyuuga Hiashi. "Mungkin ada benarnya, pernikahan adalah ikatan paling kuat untuk kerja sama perusahaan."

Fugaku menatap putra bungsunya yang tampak tenang. Ia juga menatap istrinya yang juga sama tenangnya. "Tapi keputusan itu, aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku pada putraku."

Hiashi tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Fugaku. Lalu ia menyentuh bahu putrinya, Hyuuga Hinata yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja, putriku Hinata adalah seorang sarjana muda dari Wayne State University. Dia juga berbakat di bidang bisnis." ujar Hiashi menyombongkan putrinya.

"Aku paham latar belakang putrimu, Hiashi- _san_. Tapi semua keputusan ada di tangan Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu ?" tanya Fugaku pada Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"Hyuuga- _san_ memang pintar, dia cocok sebagai pendamping seorang presdir sepertiku." Sasuke menyerigai melihat senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajah Hiashi. "Tapi sayangnya aku sudah beristri."

Senyum Hiashi menghilang seketika. Ia tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "Tapi anda belum-"

"Kami memang belum mengadakan sebuah pesta." jawab Sasuke cepat.

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya pria ini tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. "Bagaimana dengan istri kedua? Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk."

Sasuke menatap datar Hiashi. "Sayang sekali, seorang Uchiha hanya setia pada satu wanita saja."

 **Tap**

Sakura terdiam menatap sosok yang ada di meja makan. Duduk dengan tegang menatap Sasuke sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kau ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!" tanya pria tua itu dengan nada menahan amarah.

Sakura menatap Hinata yang hanya diam memasang wajah murung di samping ayahnya. Ah, Sakura tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia membungkuk memberi salam pada sosok yang ia anggap sebagai ayah keduanya. "Maaf atas keterlambatanku, Hiashi- _Ji-san_."

Ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke. Emeraldnya tidak bisa berhenti menatap gadis di depannya.

"Apa ada suatu masalah ?" tanya Sakura memecah ketegangan milik Hiashi.

Hiashi berdehem pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Sakura ? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hiashi. Ia tahu jika saat ini dia berbohong kepadanya.

"Ah, mungkin anda bingung. Tapi ini istriku, Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke menyela pembicaraan Sakura dan Hiashi. Pria Uchiha itu seolah memberitahu jika ia menolak pernikahan yang di ajukan oleh sosok Hiashi.

Dan setelah itu Hiashi pulang dengan senyum kecut dan perasaan marah yang membuncah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continuen**


End file.
